


Fall In Love

by 0616singing_bird



Category: minv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0616singing_bird/pseuds/0616singing_bird
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

CH.1

在成年之後的那天，朴智旻馬上要了他，他看著他的眼神永遠都帶有慾望，其他人的覬覦總讓朴智旻忌憚，這人是他的，他不準其他人碰。

他是他唯一的人性，他沒辦法放手，所以，在金泰亨和以往一樣乖巧的擁抱著他的那刻，他毫不猶豫的把人兒壓倒在床上。

「智旻？怎麼⋯⋯唔⋯⋯」困惑的抬起頭看著竹馬時，金泰亨就被朴智旻狂烈的吻給壓的幾乎快要窒息，可是他沒有拒絕，乖乖巧巧的順應著他的吻。

熾熱的手輕輕挑開金泰亨輕薄柔軟的衣服，他的寶貝穿的衣服永遠都是輕柔的絲綢、漂亮的衣服，是在被鮮花和寶石堆滿的城堡長大的小孩。

衣服底下是和絲綢一樣柔軟細膩的肌膚，朴智旻吻了上去，印上了鮮豔的紅痕。

輕喘著，金泰亨乖順的閉上任由對方啃咬自己的鎖骨，儘管未經人事的他不知道朴智旻到底要做什麼，但這是一直陪在自己身邊的人，他會順著他的，永遠。

「泰亨，乖孩子。」輕輕啃咬著柔軟的唇瓣，朴智旻看著被自己撥的一絲不掛的金泰亨，臉上的表情是前所未見的溫柔。

紅著臉被赤裸裸的看著，金泰亨想要閉眼，但是又被朴智旻纏綿的吻給逼著張開眼，強迫他去親眼見識他們的第一場性事。

「智旻⋯⋯」順從的依循著朴智旻的動作，張開雙腿後被頂開曲起在胸腹上，金泰亨輕聲呻吟，在朴智旻握住自己軟塌塌的性器之後驚的喘了一聲。

「寶貝，沒事的，別怕。」用牙齒輕咬著金泰亨已經挺立的乳尖，朴智旻溫聲安撫，手指緩慢的擼動著，讓它逐漸揚起。

軟軟的呻吟，金泰亨抬腰，讓朴智旻更可以握著自己的性器，他只覺得現在全身都好熱，好想要眼前的這個人。

在金泰亨帶著鼻音的呻吟聲落下後，濃稠的白濁跟著射了出來，他不住捂著嘴巴喘氣，但被朴智旻一把拉開來。

「不會有人的，所以叫出來，我喜歡。」早已脹的疼痛的陰莖蹭蹭金泰亨軟下去的性器，讓金泰亨發出濃濃的可愛呻吟，朴智旻吻上他的唇，伸手將剛才噴發在自己身上的白濁往金泰亨的後穴送。

手指在送入的瞬間，就被溫暖的軟肉包圍，隨著自己的抽送還會吸一下自己的手，讓朴智旻完全按耐不住，抽出手指就將自己往他體內插進去。

「嗚嗚、嗯、好大⋯⋯」被突如其來的巨物給嚇著了，初經人事的金泰亨眼淚瞬間滑落，被朴智旻舔去。

「你、咬我那麼緊，根本就是爽到了吧？」因為突如其來的被侵入，讓金泰亨內裡夾了一下自己，朴智旻咬牙忍受直接把精水灌入他腸道的念頭，第一次就直接撞在金泰亨的前列腺上。

揚起脖子淫叫了一聲，金泰亨啜泣著被朴智旻緊緊的按住，上半身紅的美麗，連帶眼尾都攀上了嫣紅，不斷的想要搖頭逃開朴智旻的頂弄，可上下半身像是被分開了一樣，身下反而緊緊的纏著朴智旻，還隨著他的速度擺動臀部。

「喜歡吧？明明很享受。」狠狠的撞在敏感點上，不意外的帶起一連串的叫聲，朴智旻咬著他的鎖骨，喘聲在他耳邊說，末了還舔了一下他的耳垂。

「啊啊、嗯不要⋯⋯」嘴上這麼說，邊搖頭邊想要逃開，可這種抗拒的小模樣反而更讓人上火，朴智旻沒有管他，反而加快了速度。

「天生就是個小浪貨，都夾那麼緊了，還想拒絕？」舔弄著他的耳朵，因為朴智旻知道這是他的敏感部位，每次只要在他耳邊說話，金泰亨就會純情的紅了臉，想到更讓正在抽送的陰莖壯大了一圈，朴智旻抬腰蹭著金泰亨又揚起性器，「你不準找其他人，不可以就是不可以，如果被我知道了你找其他人，在床上你就完了。」

「我、我只有⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯旻嗚嗚嗚⋯⋯」很可憐的被按在朴智旻身下，金泰亨還是使力圈住了朴智旻，把臉埋在他的肩上哭。

將濃稠的精液往金泰亨的身體裡送，燙的金泰亨叫了一聲，朴智旻吻著他的唇，把人緊緊的抱在懷裡，等著他平息太過激烈的情事。

在把人兒摟進去浴室清洗之前，朴智旻在他的鎖骨和肩上吻出鮮豔的痕跡，他可是要全部的人理解，這人是他的，不能被任何人覬覦。

他的第一次，不管是擁抱、親吻還是做愛，都是必須是自己做的，其他人禁止。


	2. Chapter 2

CH.2

「還會痛嗎？」

看到縮在角落的金泰亨，朴智旻一把將人撈進去懷裡，也不管旁邊有人，只專注的抬手輕碰著金泰亨柔軟的臉頰。

嫣紅了臉，金泰亨埋怨的看了朴智旻一眼，這人這幾天也太用力了吧，自己的腿都快抬不起來了！

「看這表情就是還在痛了，別氣，我下次會小力一點的。」輕輕的把吻落在他的嘴角，啄吻著他氣鼓鼓的臉，朴智旻看著小氣包，寵溺的把人摟緊。

指指點點的聲音一定是圍繞著金泰亨脖子上頭的紅痕，昨天晚上他們又來了一場太激烈的性事，最後在金泰亨連連哀求下結束，小傢伙體力太差了，需要鍛鍊。

外人的竊竊私語很大聲，一向冷漠無情的教主竟然微笑了！還是為了幫派裡面的廢物而微笑！但朴智旻沒有去管，只是把人抱在懷裡吻，他好溫暖，讓朴智旻愛不釋手。

「泰亨。」幫主大人的聲音傳入了金泰亨的耳裡，讓他瞬間像個小動物一樣抬頭，不過沒能從朴智旻懷裡出來，因為他緊箍著自己的腰，想走都走不了。

「父親。」坐在朴智旻的大腿上，金泰亨對著名義上的父親微笑，他的父親不是他的親生父親，當年他還在路上流浪的時候，是幫主把他給撿了回來，他和智旻都是一樣的，他們都沒有了父母。

但他還是愛著他的父親，因為他是給了孤兒的自己第二次人生的恩人，不管父親說什麼，他都會做的，因為他是自己的父親。

「智旻，等等來找我，有事和你討論，昨天那幫人的事情還沒完，有新的一幫又興起了，麻煩，所以需要你。」幫主並沒有太在乎他們的互動，走他們的這個世界，做與不做都是習以為常的事情，充其量都只是交易而已，雖然他還是有些訝異朴智旻這孩子會挑上他兒子，他以為朴智旻的所有溫度與人性，在他磨練他時就已經全部消失不見了，沒想到還在嗎。

「是。」絲毫不在意外人的眼光，朴智旻依舊抱著金泰亨，在恭敬的回應完幫主的話之後，把臉埋在他的肩頸上，不想去聽其他人的吵雜話語，那些人講的都是沒意義且他早已知曉的情報，還不如回去房間親吻金泰亨。

還沒等到幫派開會結束，朴智旻就遵循著自己的想法，拉著金泰亨離開了。

「智旻，不先聽完嗎？」看著身後在報告的人鐵青的臉色和其他人不善卻帶著畏懼的表情，金泰亨小聲的詢問他。

沒想到還沒走回房間，才在走廊門口，朴智旻就一把將他按在牆上熱吻了起來。

「嗯、嗯⋯⋯這裡、外面、旻嗯⋯⋯」斷斷續續的想要提醒朴智旻，可一被他揉身體就渾身發軟，金泰亨輕輕喘息，發軟的身體被朴智旻托起，呼吸的熱氣噴灑在朴智旻的耳旁。

他完全沒有辦法抵抗朴智旻的溫柔，因為只有他會這樣對自己而已。

「寶貝，別怕，不會有人看到的。」手開始不安份的把泰亨的衣服撥開，開始享用美好的人兒。

等到人聲從遠處傳來時，泰亨已經氣喘吁吁的被朴智旻捧著，他的性器還插在自己的身體裡，沒有辦法移動，只能可憐兮兮的被他捧著，轉身進了房裡去。

剛剛釋放的白濁已經髒了朴智旻的衣服，被他一把脫去，露出精裝的身材，接著貼了上來，一把將人兒往自己的身上用力一壓。

緊緊的咬著唇，但還是來不急，嗚咽的叫了一聲，金泰亨閉著眼睛，半是痛苦半是舒爽，那裡緊夾著朴智旻，被欺負狠了的模樣。

「叫出來也沒關係，這裡隔音好的。」舔開他緊閉的唇，朴智旻喘氣著用力，次次撞在腺體上，讓金泰亨爽的眼淚都掉了下來，剛剛在外面已經太激烈了，沒想到這次被壓在床上，朴智旻依然沒有放過金泰亨的打算。

「旻嗚嗚⋯⋯太快⋯⋯」張嘴叫著的唇和玫瑰一樣嫣紅，眼尾也是一樣的顏色，身體也是，金泰亨含水的眼這樣看著他，也不怕他今天就乾脆不出任務把他給榨乾？

「泰亨，我真的拿你沒辦法。」咬牙繼續頂，在美人兒再次釋放時，顫抖的後穴更讓朴智旻咬牙，繼續衝刺，直到最後才拔出來，射在他的腿上。


	3. Chapter 3

CH.4

「明天我要去外面五天，你乖乖聽你父親的話，陪副手學習一下，知道嗎？」在吃飽飯過後，朴智旻拿紙巾擦拭金泰亨油膩的小嘴，把人抱在腿上溫柔的說著。

「五天？」

眨眨眼，金泰亨偏頭看著朴智旻，乖乖的任由他的動作，「五天嗎？這麼久？去很遠的地方嗎？」

「嗯，所以泰亨要乖乖的⋯⋯」

話還沒說完，金泰亨就爬到了朴智旻身上去，張著眼無辜的看著他，可這跨坐的姿勢怎麼看怎麼危險。

「智旻去那麼多天嗎？那不會想我嗎？」委屈的咬著唇，金泰亨把頭埋在朴智旻的胸前，微微抬頭看著他，眼神濕潤，「可是我會很想智旻呢。」

一看到那樣的金泰亨，朴智旻在內心罵了聲髒話，直接硬是干進去。

「小浪貨，這麼想要嗎？什麼都沒穿就直接讓我上，裡面還那麼濕⋯⋯」只用棉被包著全身，所以理所當然裡面都沒有穿，朴智旻咬牙開始大力抽插，讓騎在他身上的金泰亨張口大聲浪叫。

「嗯⋯⋯啊啊！只想⋯⋯被智旻干而已⋯⋯好大！」因為沒有前戲就直接來，難免太超過了，啜泣著隨著朴智旻的速度被迫晃動，金泰亨紅著眼眶搖頭，但下面卻緊緊吸著他不放。

「你真的是。」被咬的頭皮發麻，朴智旻惡狠狠的頂上去，把人兒的頭壓下來啃咬他的唇，「看來我今天要好好伺候好你呢。」

一手揉著金泰亨的乳尖，張嘴咬上另一邊，雙重刺激下又加上下面不斷的被頂到最深，金泰亨渾身顫抖洩了出來，但感官刺激還在，因為朴智旻還在蓄勢待發，惹得他又翹了起來。

搖著頭在朴智旻身上扭，已經被操透操紅的後穴和腸道帶來的摩擦感太刺激，金泰亨很想從朴智旻身上下來，想當然的，朴智旻不可能放過他。

「舒服嗎？」

把人轉了個圈，從背後往裡面頂，這姿勢也可以插到很深，抓著金泰亨纖細的腰，朴智旻把頭靠在金泰亨肩上，邊喘氣邊笑著問他，手握上金泰亨的性器上揉捏。

只能化作哭泣連連的小孩，但是是被朴智旻緊抓在手心裡的小孩，金泰亨已經快要沒有清明的意識，軟著身體放任那人不斷的享用自己全身上下，只剩下張嘴淫叫的本能。

「智旻⋯⋯啊啊⋯⋯你好粗嗚嗚嗚⋯⋯太爽了⋯⋯」接下來又被按在床上，淫亂的呻吟，金泰亨的眼瀲灩著水光，讓朴智旻欲罷不能。

「我沒有你該怎麼辦呢？」

最後已經不知道昨天晚上他們做了多久又做了幾次，四次？五次？金泰亨只能哭著昏倒在朴智旻的懷裡，只有隔天起床後渾身痠痛的身體告訴他昨晚他們的瘋狂。

「路上小心。」親親他的嘴，金泰亨儘管全身痠痛，還是努力撐著身體起來，抱著朴智旻直到他要離開之前。

「很快就回來了，別擔心。」吻著他的臉，朴智旻伸手揉著他的腰，他可是要和他分離一段時間啊，還好幫主會看著，不然他真的會擔心死。

「要想我喔。」內心不是很希望一直黏著的人離開，每次他出任務的時候都有這樣的感覺，因為會恐懼、會害怕，如果他沒回來該怎麼辦？但智旻很厲害的，把腦袋的想法給搖開，金泰亨終於逼自己放手，得到一個溫柔的吻後和他告別。

「當然，我怎麼可能不想你呢？每天都在思念你。」

朴智旻出去後的世界會變得很安靜，因為他會讓自己縮在角落裡，不被任何人發現，他開始和父親的副手學習，這是他可以做的事情之一，處理幫裡面的資料，他們會留紀錄

畢竟他和智旻是幫裡面除了父親和副手叔叔外唯一識字的人，也是看著他長大的人，除了父親和副手叔叔已經朴智旻外，金泰亨就沒有任何認識的人了。

但跟著他學習也可以學習到很多呢！仔細又細心的整理好資料，金泰亨乖乖的排列好所有的檔案，過去他們討的錢有幾筆和人名、誰住在哪裡等等的資訊都記錄在電腦裡面，這樣其他長老們或是父親才可以更快速的找到資料。

當然，還有幫裡面內部的事情。

「智旻！」五天其實過得很慢也很快，轉眼間朴智旻接回來了，那時候戴著細框眼鏡的金泰亨正在整理資料，當有一股熱氣從臉頰旁邊傳來時，他才猛然回頭，人已經被朴智旻拉進去懷裡親吻。

開心的抱住朴智旻，金泰亨蹭蹭他，不過也是第一時間意識到朴智旻默不作聲的讓他磨蹭。

「你提早了？不是說明天凌晨嗎？怎麼晚上就回來了⋯⋯」


End file.
